User talk:BallSerbia
Welcome Hi, I'm an admin for the community. Welcome and thank you for your edit to Serbia! If you need help getting started, check out our or contact me or here. For general help, you could also stop by Community Central to explore the forums and blogs. Please leave me a message if I can help with anything. Enjoy your time at ! DimitrisIoannou (talk) 20:22, November 5, 2018 (UTC) Wow, I love the new design. Great job ^_^ Hey, I just wanted to tell you that I had a blood infection and that I still don‘t feel well, I have to take a break and rest for a while. I hope it is okay for you. It is just for a few more days or a week. Greetings, ESC Serbia I will, thank you :) meni ovako dobro Hey! First of all sorry for not categorizing FoIM pages, i honestly was not aware of it being a rule and so i did not think time was an issue with categorizing pages and so i was planning on doing so when the FoIM semi results were out which would have been today, but i noticed all of the edition pages atleast are gone :o So i just wanted to say i was sorry and if there is any way you can maybe restore those pages ( it is 4 years of work and updating in total xD ) i will make sure to categorize them as my first task if they can be restored :) Hope to have an answer as soon as possible and sorry again! TheRontti95 (talk) 23:26, May 4, 2019 (UTC) Can you explain what on earth is happening on this wiki? I got told that ALL of the articles from a contest (not mine) were deleted. Right after, I checked FoM's articles and all of them, except the main page, are gone. Note that I don't make the wiki pages for FoM, a very generous player (Shax) volunteered to make them. So I really need an explanation, as soon as possible, because as far as I'm concerned, literally deleting other people's hours of work just like that is just ridiculously stupid. I won't shut that this is beyond unfair and I advice you to recover all deleted pages as soon as you can. Then, AND ONLY until then, we can discuss what to do to avoid deletion. I'm not trying to hide my anger, you have DELETED the HOURS of work people has put into their contests without a fair reason. - Gilberto, Fom manager. Hi Please restore all Intercontinental Music Festival pages as soon as possible. Deadline to categorizide is 1st of June (you gave me 30 days on the 1st of May but 3 days later you deleted everything. Could you explame me why did you do that earlier? Thank you. Vaneedas Hello, I'm an admin of the Eurovision Cover Song Contest and I have just found out you have just removed all of our pages about our contest. Can I know a reason why this happened please? Why haven't we told before? I hope this problem can be solved as soon as possible, thanks Luca Lombardi (talk) 17:42, May 5, 2019 (UTC) In addition to that, I would like to know how to create new categories. I have created the pages for several people who participated in our contest and I'd like to have them under the same category Luca Lombardi (talk) 17:58, May 5, 2019 (UTC) Hey Stevan, I have seen that you have deleted all the wikias from the Idol Song Contest. My friend actually wanted to continue the contest but was currently making a break. But I think it is still no reason to delete his wikias. Could you please restore them again? Else he will be pretty sad and angry. I hope you can fix it. greetings, Србија Hvala ti. Hello. I would like to know why all pages regarding my contest (ESCFCG) were suddenly deleted. This is not very nice. We put a lot of effort into this. Hey, I still miss the wikias of the Idol Song Contest 3 and the Idol Song Contest 4. Please restore them too if it is possible. Hi. The articles for my contest ESC Rules Contest were removed recently. Would you be able to restore them? Also, what do you mean by 'categorising' pages? Thanks Insertnamehere21 (talk) 07:09, May 6, 2019 (UTC) Okay, thank you.